Micromachining is an emerging technology for batch manufacturing many different types of mechanical and electromechanical devices on a microscopic scale using technology which was originally developed for fabricating integrated circuits (ICs). Micromachining generally avoids the use of built-in stress in a completed device since this can be detrimental to device operation.
The present invention relates to a tensile-stressed MEM apparatus wherein a relatively high level of tensile stress is controlled and utilized to effect a vertical or tilting movement of a suspended stage. Particular applications of the MEM apparatus of the present invention are to form piston micromirrors which can move up and down to impart a phase delay to an incident light beam, and to form tiltable micromirrors which can be used to redirect the incident light beam at an angle.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art.